A Stolen Cherry Blossom
by SecretFanGirl.ox
Summary: A kidnapped Sakura must choose between the village she loves and the man she once loved, but does she really have a choice? "You are mine, you will always be mine whether you like it or not" Dark fic. Sasusaku.
1. Kidnapped by a snake

A Stolen Cherry Blossom

**A/N: Okay! This is my first real attempt at a serious Naruto fic, by that I mean no humour. How will I manage... :( Okay well please tell me what you think at the end, whether it's any good, if I should just stick to humour fics or its good and I should continue :) Please let me know! Thanks! :D**

_Chapter 1 - Kidnapped by a snake_

"Suigetsu, thank you for coming so soon" a ghostly voice hissed and echoed throughout the cold room, gathered drops of condensation dripped from the tall, stone ceiling breaking the tense silence between the two men.

"Orochimaru, how may I be of assistance?" The tall, fish-like man asked, stepping into the light from the moon, which cracked from the stone ceiling and into Orochimaru's sights.

"There is a girl I need" He informed him in a low ghostly tone, flicking his snake like tongue out his mouth and grinning sickly.

This made Suigetsu shiver in disgust, but he was being paid for this "job", he needed the money badly, so whatever the consequences, he told himself he must complete this mission.

"A Girl?" he questioned, pretending that there were no disgusting thoughts of him floating around in his head.

"Precisely" he hissed, giving Suigetsu another sick grin of his "Not just any girl, this girl is the best medic-nin and the **only** person whom can heal my arms" he informed him, suddenly glaring at him, so he would know that this is a very serious mission and if he fails, there will be consequences.

"What does she look like?" he dared ask, curiously roaming his eyes around the dark, cold room.

The smell in the room, smelt like wet rock and damp moss, there was barely any light other than the cracks in the ceiling, which let in the light of the moon; the floor was made of stone and was covered in water, from since the room was so cold, condensation dripped from the ceiling and gradually created a tiny surface of water above the stone floor, Suigetsu did not mind this, he loved water, he lived in water, he could even turn into water himself.

"You will be able to find her; she is the only girl in the village with bright pink hair" Orochimaru informed, thinking about the beautiful pink haired woman and gave a sickening smirk.

"Pink hair?" He pondered to himself, asking himself who he knows that has pink hair.

"Do not waste any more of my time Suigetsu, go" he demanded the fish man, glaring with his grey eyes and black silted pupils, like that of a snakes.

Suigetsu nodded and suddenly began to melt and mould into the water, until he had completely submerged and disappeared.

Orochimaru gave sickening, twisted grin, and flicked his tongue like a cold blooded snake.

"Excellent".

It was 3 in the morning by the time sakura had left the hospital, she had taken the late shift, so there was no one around and only the light of the moon to guide her way home; but she did not worry, to her the village was the most safest place in the world, besides she was a strong ANBU ninja, even if she was drained of her chakra, she could take a measly mugging or attack.

"God, what a long day" Sakura sighed, chakra almost completely drained from healing so many people at the hospital.

As Sakura made her way home, she noticed a puddle in the middle of the floor.

"A puddle?" she pondered "It hasn't rained for 3 days..."

Sakura shrugged off the thought and put it down to someone had spilt some water on the path and carried on with her walk home.

Walking through the lonely, empty streets was always soothing for Sakura, no one was around to bother her, she could think about things clearly because there was no noise, she could walk where she wanted, be it on the path or in the road, it was a sense of freedom for her.

Suddenly she felt a drop of water on her nose.

"Maybe it did rain whilst I was in the hospital" she thought aloud and wiped the cold, wet drop off her nose.

Sakura continued along the path to her house, until she saw the old lake and the bridge where team 7 used to meet; Sakura sighed in painful memory, she had not seen Naruto for over a year, he had gone off to train to become stronger and Sasuke... he left for power and revenge.

Sakura stared into the lake, thinking of good times she and team 7 used to have back when they were all together; as she was staring into the lake, she could have sworn she saw a face in the water, but she passed it off as her own reflection and carried on walking toward her house.

Little did Sakura know that she was now pray for a predator lurking in that puddle, the drop of water and the lake; and he was now closing in fast, watching her every move waiting for the right moment to strike, when she felt most safe and vulnerable.

Sakura smiled a little, as she could now see her house, she felt a little safer knowing home was nearby, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

As Sakura approached her house and open her small wooden gate, she noticed a small puddle on her stone porch.

"Strange" She said to herself, crouching down to the puddle to investigate it.

Sakura put her finger in the puddle and it rippled, but the strange thing was, where as ripples normally get gentler and smaller, these were getting bigger and more violent.

She took a couple of shocked steps back and watched as a tall man, with icy blue skin, strange fish-like gills on his neck and beady purple eyes emerged from the water; she instantly recognised the man.

"Suigetsu" she growled at the fish-man, whom was currently between her and sleep.

"Sakura" he grinned at her, showing off his sharp, jagged, shark-like teeth.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him, venom dripping from every word she said.

"So you're the **best** medic-nin huh? You have come far" he complimented, catching Sakura off guard, making her think that he wasn't here for trouble; but she still didn't trust him.

"I'll say it again, what do you want Suigetsu?" she repeated gritting her teeth, getting agitated from having to repeat herself.

"I'm sorry Sakura, It's nothing personal, if it were up to me I'd run away with you myself, but unfortunately I need the money, so I'm going to have to take you to Orochimaru, so you can either come with me now or-" Sakura did what any sane person would have done at that moment, kicked him where it hurts and ran for it.

Suigetsu doubled over in pain, but watched her as he ran with one eye, the other eye was closed and wincing, due to the amount of pain he was currently in.

"-or I'll hunt you down and take you by force" he continued, as he recovered, dusted himself off and began to run after her.

Sakura had no chakra left now, she was running quite slowly due to the fact she was exhausted, she kept looking over her shoulder hoping not to see Suigetsu come running round the corner.

Fortunately he didn't. Unfortunatly she did end up bumping into something whilst looking back.

"Oh shit" she cursed, as she just bumped into the person she was trying to run away from.

"Yes, shit" he grinned and lifted up his hands to reveal a blue glow coming from them.

"Please Suigetsu, don't do this" she pleaded looking up into his purple, beady eyes.

"Sorry pinky, it's nothing personal, just business" he replied and the florescent, blue glow from his hands brightened and got bigger.

And Suddenly Sakura's world began to fade to black

When Sakura awoke, she was cold, wet and lying on a stone floor, she decided to opened her eyes to examine her surroundings; it was extremely dark, all she could see was a few beams of light from the moon that shone through cracks in the ceiling, so she decided to rely on her sense of touch to see where she was, to her dismay she found herself to be surrounded by cold iron bars and there was no way she could break them with her chakra being as low as it is.

"Sakura" A ghostly voice hissed and echoed though the room.

"Who's there?!" she demanded, trying to make out where the voice came from through the dark shadows.

"So nice to see you again, I hope you don't have any hard feelings for me taking away Sasuke-kun from you" He chuckled sickeningly, Sakura still could not see the man, but she knew instantly who it was.

"Orochimaru" She hissed angrily, dangerously close to trying to break the bars, even without her chakra.

"Clever kitten, I'm glad you figured it out, now I'm sure you're wondering why you here hmm?" he asked, suddenly stepping into the light where Sakura could see his ghostly, white self.

Sakura gave a low growl, she felt sick at the sight of him, he looked like a male transvestite crossed with a snake.

"You are here, my kitten, to heal me" he informed her, flicking out that tongue of his and giving her sick and twisted smirk.

Before Sakura could protest, someone burst into the room.

"Where is she?!" A low, masculine voice demanded.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you're here, I was just informing Sakura of why she is staying with us" Orochimaru informed Sasuke, whom had just crushed the door down.

"Sasuke..."

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: What did you think? Carry on with it? Or just stick to humour? Please leave me a review telling me what you think :) :D**


	2. My prisoner

**A Stolen Cherry Blossom**

**A/N: The people have it! I shall continue the story, please keep reviewing the story as it progresses :) Enjoy! :3**

_Chapter 2 –My Prisoner_

_Previously..._

"Where is she?!" A low, masculine voice demanded.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you're here, I was just informing Sakura of why she is staying with us" Orochimaru informed Sasuke, whom had just crushed the door down.

"Sasuke..."

"Why is **she **here?!" Sasuke spat at the snake-man, Sakura could hear he was moving closer by the loud footsteps/splashes he was creating though the small surface of water.

"To heal me" He replied smirking sickeningly at the young Uchiha, whom he had just enraged.

"Why **her**?" He demanded, venom dripping off his words; this made Sakura furious, calling her by 'She' and 'Her' with such hate in his voice.

"Excuse me Uchiha, I have a name and it's not **she **or **her**" She spat, pressing her body up against the iron bars, trying to get closer to see the traitor.

"Because she is the only one whom can" Orochimaru glared at Sasuke, questioning why he was so angry about her being here.

"She's weak, how could she heal you" Sasuke assumed, thinking she was still the weak little girl he left at home.

"Who you calling weak, you fucking arsehole!" Sakura cursed at him, trying to shake the bars, but they wouldn't budge, without her chakra there was no way she was getting out of here.

Sasuke was a little taken aback by her outburst; she wasn't the foolish, innocent, happy Sakura he remembered, the girl who blindly, lovingly followed him; no now she was a woman, a pissed off, feisty woman.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, she had changed so much, he could only just see her through the moonlight that was shining on her. She was no longer small, flat and dimpled; she had curves in all the right places, her ripped up clothes revealed them all, her once flat chest was now home to 2 round, plump bosoms, her formerly short, pink hair, was now long, pink, wavy locks that reached her butt, the moonlight reflected off her milky, white skin and made her emerald eyes glisten, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his former team mate.

"Sasuke-kun, you know I don't like my time being wasted, get out" Orochimaru demanded, glaring at the young Uchiha "I want to have a talk with my kitten" he gave sakura a twisted sneer, and then glanced back at Sasuke to make sure he was going.

"Oh and by the way Sasuke-kun, she'll be staying in the room next to yours" Orochimaru snickered, he knew by putting the beautiful kunoichi in the room next to him, it would test his patience and loyalty to him, not to mention his hormones.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, turned around and left the room.

'Stupid Uchiha' Sakura thought to herself angrily, getting mad at herself that she wanted to see him.

"Now, now Sakura-chan, will you please comply with my demand?" Orochimaru sneered, he was planning something.

"I would rather stick needles in my eyes and die a thousand times over, than help an evil snake like you" Sakura spat at him venomously, she knew it wouldn't be simple as saying no.

"You see, now we have a problem" Orochimaru sighed sarcastically, then let out a small, evil snicker. "Because if you don't heal my arms, I will destroy your precious village and everyone in it" He grinned vilely.

"You're a revolting, disgusting, vile, foul, evil man" she spat rancorously, she could feel her face screw and twist as she let out the words she described him with, he was making her crazy.

"No need for compliments Sakura" He snickered, ghostly and breathless "So what is your answer, my kitten" He teased her with that vile nickname, she hated it, from the moment it left his icy, white, cracked lips, she hate it, she hate him, she hated this whole place.

'If I agree, thousands of innocent people will be killed, if I do not, the innocent people I love will be killed...' She thought; so many thoughts and decisions bounced through her head like a million balls in a pin-ball machine.

"Kitten?" He asked, getting impatient "I don't like to be kept waiting"

"I suppose..." She started, looking guilty down at the floor.

"Yes?" He edged her to continue.

"That I... Will have to... comply with your offer..." She sighed in defeat, the guilt now rotting her insides; she was going to betray everyone.

"Excellent" Orochimaru hissed in delight, walking up to Sakura with a vile grin on his face, he unlocked the door.

"Guards!" He shouted, as Sakura collapsed to the floor and cried into her knee's, her long hair flowed over head and onto the floor.

"Take her to her room, and make sure she doesn't leave" He laughed evilly and demonically, as Sakura was dragged away to her room, screaming and crying.

'Sakura...' Sasuke thought, he didn't know what to think of her, or about her being here; she was obviously much different than he remembered, but was this a good thing?

Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Sasuke-kun?" called a voice; to his surprise, it was Sakura.

"Hn?" He grunted, letting her know she could come in.

"What?" he demanded impatiently, eyeing up the petit woman.

"I'm sorry about earlier Sasuke-kun" She cooed to him, unintentionally bending over and squeezing her bosoms together, giving Sasuke a clear view of her cleavage.

Sasuke gulped at the sight, but kept his emotionless face at all times.

"Hn, whatever" He replied, trying to look away from her, so not to get aroused any more than he was over her bosoms.

"Neh Sasuke-kun, don't be like that" she cooed seductively and walked over to him, wiggling her hips.

Sasuke watched her like a predator wanting to pounce on his prey, he could feel his hormones taking over him as he watched the sexy, pink haired woman in front of him, wiggle her hip's seductively at him, oh what he could do with those hips, he wanted ram them against himself; he suddenly felt himself getting hard in a lower region, this was a foreign occurrence for Sasuke.

Sakura sat next to the aroused Sasuke, and grabbed his chin to look at her.

Sasuke stared into her emerald eyes, admiring how beautiful she had become; he knew if she tried to seduce him anymore, he would give in and rip her clothes off.

"Sasuke-kun" She whispered huskily, looking into his onyx eyes "You should wake-up now"

"What?" he replied, suddenly feeling confused.

He then heard a loud, violent thump, and furiously sat up.

He was in bed; it had all been a dream.

"Let me out!" he heard Sakura scream furiously from next door, she was pissed off.

"Why did I dream about that?" he wondered aloud, rubbing beads of sweat that were gathering on his face, furiously cursing himself for dreaming about a useless, weak girl.

Sasuke suddenly looked down at his bed sheets, there was a huge bulge coming from between his legs.

"This woman's going to be the death of me" he sighed, got out of bed, trying to ignore his raging erection and went to take a long, cold shower.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: I'm not sure whether I liked this chapter, I really wasn't sure about the dream either. Please let me know what you thought! :D I love reading through all my reviews, they make me happy :3 xxx**


	3. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

**A Stolen Cherry Blossom **

**A/N: I'm so happy with all the reviews coming through :) keep em' coming guys :D**

**I'm quite new with lemon and smut, so if any one has any tips for me to make it good, that would be helpful :D Now enjoy the chapter and don't forget to tell me what you thought :) xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3 – Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

"I still don't see why she can't just be kept in the harem" A deep, dominating, masculine voice boomed throughout the echo-y, damp, dark, vile smelling cell.

"Because Sasuke-kun, we wouldn't want some strange me violating our kitten and taking her flower, now would we Sa-su-ke-kun" Orochimaru teased, hissing and stretching his name and almost cooing as he said it.

Sasuke realised Orochimaru was right, he didn't want some strange men taking what is rightfully his.

'_Wait where did that come from?_' he thought to himself angrily, wondering why he would think that Sakura's virginity was his in the first place '_Why would I care if some scum touches her?'._

'_I don't care'_ Sasuke told himself, shaking of the thought of some men violating Sakura, this made his blood boil, but just ignored it and blamed it on the fact that Orochimaru was still cooing at him.

"It wouldn't bother me" He told him nonchalantly, leaning against the wall behind him and folding his muscular arms together.

"Really Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, giving Sasuke a twisted and sickening grin.

"Yes" He replied, this made Orochimaru grin all the more wickedly.

"Fine, so you won't mind if I entertain myself with her?" he smirked, licking his white, cracked, blood-stained lips.

This got Sasuke thinking.

'_Why should I care if he has his way with her?' _Sasuke thought to himself.

'_I don't care, he can have her, its none of my business' _ He told himself, ignoring the pain in his stomach of thinking that this snake may take what is his.

"Do what you want, it doesn't bother me" Sasuke told him, looking in the direction of the door he was aching to leave through.

"Excellent" he hissed, grinning demonically; his slit eyes became slightly thinner and more taunting and suddenly something burst through the door.

"Get your hands off me; I will kick your balls so hard as soon as I get out of these!" Sakura yelled at the guard whom was currently dragging her by her chakra cuffs, they were placed so tightly around her they created blood stains on her wrists and ankles.

Sasuke stared at the pink-haired woman, whom was currently screaming unspeakable threats at the guard whom was dragging her petit, cold and damaged body across the floor.

Sasuke began to walk toward the door, trying his best to ignore the horrific things Sakura was shouting at him, as he walked passed her.

"Your family would be so disappointed in you Uchiha!" She screamed at him, as he tried to walk away.

"How's that Sakura?" He asked nonchalantly, staring into her angry, jade orbs with his lazy, emotionless onyx ones.

"Because you turned out exactly like Itachi" She growled, that hit a nerve, Sasuke's eyes turned from lazy, emotionless and black, to wide, fuming and blood red.

"How dare you compare me to him!" he spat at her walking dangerously close to her, venom spitting out of every word and step he took.

"Why not? You're exactly like him Uchiha!" She shouted, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and this woman was scorned, bad.

Blood red suddenly haunted Sasuke's vision and anger took over him, he hungered for blood, her blood, he wanted to see her cry, scream, shout and bleed; but he did not want her to die, just feel pain that she had just caused him to feel; but why did he not want her to die?

'_Because Orochimaru need's her'_ he told himself as he could feel himself charge at her, her beautiful angry jade eyes, were suddenly darker and full of fear, this only fuelled Sasuke's attack more.

"Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru shouted, his deep, menacing, demonic voice boomed through-out the room and stop Sasuke in his tracks.

Sasuke glared at the pink-haired kunoichi and cursed her for making him feel like that, no one could ever get to him like she could and it pissed him off.

"I want you to stay and watch" He hissed at him, grinning waiting to see his reaction.

"No" He replied, and began to walk through the large, open, wooden doors.

Orochimaru smirked, swished his hand lightly to the side and the door closed just before Sasuke walked through it.

"That wasn't a suggestion Sasuke-kun" he grinned and signalled to one of the guards to bring Sakura over to him.

"My, my what a beautiful kitten I have" He smirked dragging her up by her left arm.

"Bite me" She spat at him, angrily snapping her teeth together.

"As you wish kitten" Orochimaru sneered, turned sakura so her back was against his chest and bit down hard on her neck.

Sakura screamed, cursed and thrashed her body about, mainly screaming for the young Uchiha to help her and then cursing at him because he was not moving.

Orochimaru then began to bite down Sakura's neck, leaving a small trickle of blood running down her neck.

Sasuke watched with emotionless eyes but inside it was like world war 3 inside his head.

'_I have to help her!' _ He shout at himself and yearned himself to move or do something.

'_No she needs to be taught a lesson'_ he told himself, stopping himself from moving.

'_I should be the one to punish her not him, only I should be doing these things to her, only I should be making her scream' _he thought demonically.

'_Orochimaru will kill us' _He told himself angrily.

'_Why do I care anyway?' _

As Sasuke battled with his several different emotions toward the situation, Orochimaru had ran a river of blood down sakura's neck and had now proceeded to run one of his cold, icy hand up Sakura's smooth, creamy legs and dangerously close her sensitive womanhood.

"No, please stop!" she screamed, thrashing her body about wildly in a desperate attempt to stop his advances, this was agony for Sasuke to watch and listen to.

"Sasuke please, make him STOP!" she screamed as Orochimaru entered one of his long, cold skinny fingers into her entrance.

Sasuke's eye's turned blood red in anger as he did this.

'_How dare he touch her there!' he shouted at himself._

'_She deserves it' He said sternly to himself._

'_Not from him'_

"Stop!" Sasuke's voice boomed through-out the dank, dark cell; this made Orochimaru stop what he was doing, just as he had started running his scaly finger's over Sakura's large bosoms.

"Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked, smirking slightly as he knew that he would eventually stop him.

"Let go of her" He demanded Orochimaru, glaring at the snake man with blood, crimson eyes.

"Why Sasuke-kun, still have some unbroken bond's with this woman?" He sneered at him, hissing out his words like a snake.

"No" He replied, trying to think of an excuse of why he had stopped him.

"Fine then, you can think of a punishment for her, in the meantime she can stay in your room and I **will** be keeping an eye one you" he informed Sasuke, half glaring at him and half smirking, he had something planned for her other than healing his arms, and Sasuke knew this, it was in his sneaky, evil, snake-like eyes.

Sasuke went over to Sakura, whom was currently hugging her knees and covered in her own blood; Sasuke grabbed her arm and tried to hoist her up.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed in fear, this made Sasuke's blood curdle; he had just saved her, why was she screaming? She should be grateful she is still alive!

"I Just saved you" He informed her, glaring down into her jade eyes.

"No, you just switched the person who will punish me, from him, to **you**"

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I think it was a bit dark... But hopefully you guys liked it :) Thank you for reading and please, please, please review! :3**


	4. The Harem Girls

**A Stolen Cherry Blossom**

**A/N:To '**_**InTheNightSky': **_**Don't worry she's not going to :)**

**And '**_**Sakura-PetalBlossom': I'm sorry but this is a SasuSaku fan fic so evidently she will end up with him :/ sorry if this ruins the story for you xxx**_

_**Anyway thank you so much for all the reviews and support your all giving me :) Keep it up and I will continue to update :D**_

_Chapter 4 – Harem girls_

Sakura sat alone in Sasuke's dark, damp, dreary cell, it was just how she imagined Sasuke's room would be decorated back when they were kids; dark blue, no lights but a few candles, a tiny window at the end of the room and a stone, cold floor. Sakura shivered against the icy floor, it didn't help that she was sitting right by the only window that basically was just a hole in the wall with cold, iron bars.

"I need to get out of here" She sighed aloud to herself, staring up at the night sky, wondering if anyone, whom was looking for her, was staring up at the same patch of sky too.

Most of all she wished Naruto was here, he'd know what to do, know what to say to cheer her up; she missed his goofy, toothy, dimpled smile, his bright blond hair, his black and orange spandex, even his voice and his annoying obsession with ramen. She missed him a lot.

'_Maybe he's out looking for me' _ She thought, still staring up at the stars which lit up behind the black sky, if she knew Naruto, he would have an army out looking for her by now.

'_How can I get out of here?...' _ She thought sadly, she had the tiniest amount of chakra left and everywhere was locked.

'_Unless...' _Sakura thought slyly to herself, smirking at the plan conjuring up inside her head.

Sakura made her way over to the iron bared door that blocked her path and scanned the hallway for a guard; luckily one guard was on his rounds and happened to pass by Sakura's cell.

The guard was tall, covered in brown leather clothing and steel armour; he had long blonde and brown hair which was unusual for a man to have, unless of course he dyed it, but she didn't think a guard from the sound, whom was under Orochimaru's control, would be regularly dying their hair.

"Guard please help!" Sakura shouted to him, her face full of fear and pain; he turned to her and met her eyes with a lusty stare once he saw whom it was.

"What is it?" he asked slyly, smirking at her and walking over to the, now unsure, Sakura.

"I think I have broken my ankle, can you please help me?" She cooed, knowing that if she flirted with the guard, her plan would be completed faster. Guards are stupid like that.

"Sure, anything for a pretty face like yours" He smirked, turned the large, black, iron keys and entered the dark room.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked her, lifting up her ankle toward him.

"Right here!" She exclaimed whilst jerking her leg forward, with the tiniest bit of chakra she had left, and hit him right in the balls.

The guard doubled over in pain, grabbing his balls on the way down as he hit the cold, icy floor.

"Thanks!" Sakura cooed slammed the wooden door of the cell shut and turned the keys, which were still in the door, so to lock him in.

Sakura ran, taking the keys with her just encase, she didn't know where she was running, she just knew she needed to go, away from this place, away from that evil man and especially away from Sasuke.

Sakura began to slow down realising she was drawing attention to herself, the hallway suddenly became narrower and filled with small cells; the smell of shit, piss and rotting bodies began to fill Sakura's nose and she wanted to puke.

"Come here pinky, I'll show you a good time" an old man cooed to her, his voice rugged and hardly understandable, his clothes were no more than a potato sack with holes cut in it for arms, legs, head and 2 holes for when he needs to piss or shit.

Behind the old man where about 10 corpses of other men, piled on top of each other, some were bones and some were being eaten by flies and maggots, devouring the flesh only on the corpses of the men.

Sakura cringed at the sight of the man, whom currently had vomit in his grey beard and shit all over his hands as he was reaching out to grab her. The old man's eyes were as grey as his beard, they were glazed over like there was no life left in him, most of his hair had fallen out on his head but a few patches remained like islands around a sea of wrinkled skin.

The old man's antics drew attention to Sakura from the other prisoners, and soon there were thousands of shit covered and piss smelling hands reaching out from both sides of the walls.

"Come here girly"

"I'll show you a good time"  
"Please help me"

"I don't want to die"

"Help me!"

"Save me!"

She heard the cries of the men as she walk through the hallway trying to not get caught in their grasps, she wanted to help them, but she was afraid they may attack her in the process, so against her instinct to help, she left the poor old, dying men in their cells.

As Sakura walked on the smell of vomit, shit and piss finally subsided, but was replaced with the smell of strong perfume, make-up and sex.

"You are not meant to be here" a female voice informed her, she was tall with red hair and red eyes that shone threw her black, oval glasses; she was wearing the smallest skirt that Sakura had ever seen, fishnet tights and a small crop top that said 50p on it.

"You don't know me" She growled at her, trying to walk past her, but the woman stepped in her way.

"Oh but I do, Sasuke-kun has told me all about you Sakura" the girl smirked at her, clicked her fingers and suddenly was joined by 2 more females, whom was also in the same outfit as the girl.

The female on the left of the red head, had long blonde hair, green eyes and was quite short, so her crop top was almost considered a normal top; the female on the right of the red head was quite chubby, she had purple hair, wore red, circular glasses and had blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sure he has" she agreed sarcastically, eyeing up the three girls currently blocking her path.

"Unfortunately for you, we are under orders to prohibit you from leaving and to return you to Sasuke-kun's cell, but trust me if it were up to us, we would have either killed you by now or shown you to the nearest exit" The red head informed her, suddenly the 2 other girls vanished and she felt 2 arms grab her and restrained her.

She knew these girls were strong and had plenty of chakra, so she decided against fighting them, for now, Sakura also decided not to warn the women about the men who tried to grab her, and hoped that they would grab them, but instead they coward in fear as they walked past.

"Don't hurt me"

"Please let us out"

"Leave me alone!"

"Get out of here!"

The men screamed and cried she had never seen more scared, pathetic, worn men in her life; she thought they must do unspeakable things to these men to make them like this.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, we have a little escape artist here for you" The red head winked at him as, the girls turned the corner and almost bumped into Sasuke.

"Hn, put her in my cell" He grunted and glared at the pinkette.

'_How dare he be angry at me, I am in no wrong, I'm being held here against my will!'_ she thought angrily, glaring darkly back at the young Uchiha.

The three women released the guard whom was trapped in the cell whilst cursing at Sakura for kicking him in the balls and once the guard was gone they threw her in the cell.

The rough stone floor scraped her delicate skin, blood began to seep from her wounds, staining the rocky floor a scarlet red.

A single, lonely tear fell from her squinted eye.

'_I will not cry, I will not show him I am weak, I am not weak!' _ She thought to herself, making herself stand up, ignoring the pain of the grazes and bruises on her legs.

Sakura heard the wooden door slam open, but refuse to turn and acknowledge the presence of the person whom had just walked thought it.

"Why did you try to escape?" Sasuke demanded, his masculine voice echoed though the dark cell, sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

'_That's a stupid question' _Sakura thought, ignoring Sasuke's question and turning completely away from him.

This enraged Sasuke, he walked over to where she was facing and looked down at her with angry blood, red eyes.

"Answer me Sakura" He demanded, feeling himself lose control, as she still didn't answer him.

"We can do this the hard way if you want to" He growled, grabbing her arm with brute force and squeezing it so hard, the blood left her arm.

Sakura refused to look at the handsome man before her; she shoved of his snake-like grip and tried to walk away from him, big mistake.

Sasuke slammed Sakura into the wall behind her, he pinned her small, thin arms above her head and watched as her petit body wriggled and thrashed against him.

"Get the fuck of me Uchiha!" She demanded, trying with all her power to get out of his vice grip, but he only pressed his body against hers more.

Sasuke dips his head to Sakura's ear, breathing slow and huskily into it, making Sakura's body shiver in delight.

"Leave again, and I'll hunt you down myself; then I'll show you what a real punishment feels like" he growled in her ear and released his grip on her arms.

Sasuke watched the pinkette fall to the ground and curse in pain.

"I'll be gone a couple more hours, do not try to escape again" he growled, faced away from Sakura and exited the room, leaving Sakura angry, confused and half turned on.

"Damn that Uchiha bastard"

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N: I know people were complaining about the last chapter being too short, so I made this chapter longer to make up for it :) Please let me know what you thought and I will update soon as possible! Thank you for all your reviews and comments so far, they help me a lot :) **


End file.
